


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: The reader has always had feelings for Bucky, but convinced herself not to act on them. It isn't until Tony, and Steve, intervene that the reader ends up making a move. One thing leads to another and Bucky asks the reader to be his date to Tony's huge press event. Both Bucky and the reader are forced to face months upon months of tension, but they're both more eager than they'd originally thought.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

    You were currently sitting in Tony’s office with Steve, the three of you sitting at one table. Pinching the bridge of your nose you said, “ Boys I don’t know how much longer I can talk about the next mission”.  Instantly Tony smirked, and you prepared yourself for a  **_very_ ** sarcastic comment. 

Tony pouted, “ You’re just upset your favorite soldier isn’t here”. You felt a blush creep over your cheeks but you tried to play it cool.  Shrugging your shoulders you said, “ Maybe all this planning is getting to you too, Steve is right next to you”. Tony laughed, it was a valiant effort on your part but he knew you too well. 

Steve tried to stop you both, “ Guys we still need to figure out our plan of attack and-”. Tony wouldn’t give up this easily, “ You know since we’re talking about planning, why don’t we help (y/n) plan when she’ll actually make a move on Barnes”.  This time you couldn’t play it cool, and you knew your face was even redder than before. 

Steve tried to come to your rescue, “ Come on Tony leave her alone, it’s private and-”.  Tony raised his hands, “ And what? It’s not too private when they have eye sex every time they’re in the same room”. Steve cleared his throat, trying not to picture both of his best friends having sex. 

Trying to lighten the mood you said, “ It’s more eye masterbation because only one of us does it Tony”. You were convinced there’d be no way in hell that Bucky would ever feel the same way you did.  Bucky was one of the most incredible people you knew; insanely caring, understanding, and completely breathtaking. Your own insecurities made you feel like Bucky deserved way better than you. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “ Don’t pull this crap (y/n) Barnes looks at you the same way you look at him! You’re too nervous to pick up on it”. You wanted Bucky so badly, but your nerves always got a hold of you.  Steve raised an eyebrow, “ I don’t know about the..eye sex...but he does look at you specially”. That meant a lot coming from the kid’s best friend, but you were still not 100% sold. Tony clapped his hands, “ Look there it is! His best friend since birth just told you he has the hots for you!”. 

Laughing you said, “ I don’t know if it’s  _ the hots  _ I mean does he even like women any more?”. Tony laughed and you corrected yourself, “ Not in that way you iron giant idiot, I just mean it’s been awhile”. 

Steve laughed, “ I can assure you he still likes women, but I don’t want to meddle any further in this..you’re both my best friends”. Tony’s smile grew bigger, and you felt yourself smiling too. Tony put his hands together, “ Come on Cap, throw the girl a bone! I know when you’re not telling the full truth”.  You felt butterflies in your stomach, wondering what Steve would say. Steve smirked, “Okay maybe Bucky likes just one woman, but he’d killed me if I said anything else yet”. 

Tony yelled, “ YES I KNEW IT! BARNES HAS THE HOTS FOR (Y/N)!”. He was so excited it made you and Steve laugh. Steve didn’t say anything to protest, so you knew it was the truth. 

It didn’t do anything to stop your nerves, but just made them worse. You had thought you were only a friend to Bucky..but that all just changed. Rolling your eyes you asked, “ So what’s the plan Stark?”. 

Tony smirked, “ Well we do have the press event later tonight..” You were more of a behind the scenes kinda girl, and fancy events weren’t you’re thing. Tony also knew this, “ I know you hate all eyes on you but-”.  To your surprise Steve cut him off, “ It would be fun for Bucky to see you all dolled up..and it won’t be just the two of you there”. Steve did have a point, a crowded room meant less pressure. 

Tony laughed, “ I’ll need to invent eye condoms to prepare for the looks you’ll give each other tonight”. You saw Steve blush from all this sex talk, and you laughed. Steve got up from the table, “ You two are bad together, I need to go pray or something”. 

Playfully you yelled after him, “ Our rooms are next to each other Steve, don’t act so innocent!”. If Steve wasn’t red before, he was now. As he turned his head before leaving the room you saw a smile form upon his lips.  Tony was completely riled up now, “ God (y/n) that was perfect! I knew Captain perfect wasn’t so innocent!”. You rolled your eyes, knowing you’d just made things harder for your best friend. 

Getting up you said, “ No one’s as innocent as they seem Tony”. You expected another comment from him, but he just stood there smirking. Laughing you asked, “ What cat suddenly got your tongue? I thought you could handle the sexual talk but-”.  Tony pointed behind you and you wanted to die when you turned around. There of course stood Bucky, with a smirk on his lips. Smirking he said, “ At first I felt bad about being late to the meeting but I guess you weren’t discussing work..”. 

You stood there unsure of what to say, you hadn’t expected to see him so quickly. Tony got up, “ Oh that’s just the thing, we were discussing work”. With a wink, he left the room. 

Bucky laughed, “ So what were you guys talking about?”. God why couldn’t he just pick up on how red your face was and change topics. Trying to not explode you said, “ Uh the press event tonight…”. 

He just raised an eyebrow, “ And what does that have to do with sex?”. You felt your face getting redder, and saw his smirk growing. Thinking on your feet you replied with, “ Tony and I were joking to see if Steve would finally ask a girl to be his date...and hook up”. 

Bucky just smiled, finally letting you off the hook..or so you thought. You went to leave the room but he reached for your arm, turning you around. Bucky bit his lip, “ Speaking of dates doll, I was wondering if you’d be mine?”. 

You just blinked your eyes, was this really all happening? Smiling you tried to not sound so eager, “ I’d love to James”. His smile only grew, and so did yours. Opening the door for you he added, “ So then it’s a date”.  Luckily this time your back was to him, so he couldn’t see your blush. You went your separate ways down the hall, and tried not to freak out. With so much on your mind you weren’t paying attention. 

Turning the corner you crashed into someone, and looking up you realized it was Nat and Clint. Extending a hand to help you up she asked, “ What’s got you so preoccupied?”. Before you could say anything Clint answered for you, “ Probably the fact that Barnes finally asked her out”. 

You opened your mouth in shock but Clint just shrugged, “ Word travels fast in this compound”. There was no way anyone could’ve known, it had JUST happened. Nat smirked, “Or Tony bugged the room and texted us all”.

Clint groaned, “ Come on it totally added to our spy dynamic!”. You all just laughed, and you didn’t know whether or not to kill Tony. Thinking out loud you said, “..so now everyone knows?”. 

Nat smirked once again, “ (y/n) we’ve all known for months...you’re not too stealthy”. Shaking your head you mentally cursed yourself, it was probably obvious to Bucky too. Clint added, “ And neither is Barnes... **_spy my ass_ ** ”. 

You laughed, “ Then I wonder why it took us so long”. Natasha and Clint just looked at each other, wondering who should answer. Clint smiled, “ Well that’s easy, up until this point you both have beat yourselfs up”. 

Natasha added, “ Convinced yourself you weren’t good enough for the other, which isn’t true”. They were speaking the truth. For effect Clint placed a hand on your shoulder, “ you’re too hard on yourself kid”. 

You felt so lucky to have the friends you did. Placing a hand over your heart you responded, “ I love you guys”. Clint winked and Nat hugged you. Your phone buzzed and looking down you read a text from Tony, “ Event’s in a couple hours, surprise waiting in your room”. 

Excited you explained, “ Tony says there’s a surprise in my room? Wanna check it out Nat?”. She hooked her arm with yours, and began walking towards your room. With tony it could be anything from a necklace to a full salon somehow built within seconds. 

Opening your door you saw a black gift box on your bed, and an envelope on top. Opening it read, “  **_Find some hot little number to go with these, treat yourself_ ** ”. In the card there was also Tony’s credit card. 

Nat opened the box and saw Tony had gifted you gold stilettos, “ Sorry (y/n) I couldn’t help myself”. Your jaw dropped when you saw the pair of shoes, they were extremely expensive. Still in shock you exclaimed, “ I can’t believe Tony did all this”. 

Natasha just smiled, “ He does love you (y/n), and he knows you make Bucky happy”. You just stood there smiling to yourself, once again feeling insanely lucky to have the friends you did. Taking the card you said, “ Well I guess I should listen to Tony right?”. 

Laughing Natasha agreed, and you guys decided it was time for a trip to the mall. While leaving your room you ran into Steve, who seemed just as happy. Steve smiled, “ I know I said I wouldn’t meddle but now that Buck asked you out-”. 

Nat cut him off, “ It only took two months of you convincing him too..”. Steve just blushed,  **_he had been meddling_ ** . He raised his hands, “ Okay you got me, I just wanted to let (y/n) know navy blue is Buck’s favorite color”. 

Smirking you said, “ Steve Rogers you mean to tell me this whole time you’ve known that Bucky likes me?’. Steve stood there for a moment, running a hand through his hair. 

Finally he said, “ Well yes….but I wanted to make sure Bucky was ready to actually make a move (y/n)....we both know it’s been hard adjusting for him”. 

Nat smiled, “ Think of how much easier it would be with (y/n) by his side  **_showing him the ropes_ ** ”. Steve ignored her innuendo, still pretending to be innocent. You were unsure of how to feel, “ But why-”. 

His blue eyes gazed down at you, “ I love you so much (y/n) and I love Bucky just as much. The last thing I wanted was the both of you getting hurt because of bad timing. Now he’s ready, which means I’ve turned my convincing to you”. 

You couldn’t stay mad at Steve, especially when you realized he had good intentions. Smiling you said, “ You’re off the hook Rogers...now navy blue is his favorite color?”. 

Steve’s smile returned, “ Yes, once he sees you in it he’ll go wild...even more wild than he already is”. Nat whistled causing all three of you to laugh. Taking your hand she said, “ Looks like we have a super soldier to please..thank you Steve”. 

He tipped his imaginary hat and let you both continue on your way. It sent shivers down your spine knowing you were aiming to please Bucky. It was a double edged sword; you wanted him to instantly get turned on when he saw you but were also scared of what would happen next. 

When you went to the mall Nat instantly pulled you into Victoria’s Secret. She explained, “ I’m not saying things have to move this fast but if they do..I want him to be blown away”. You didn’t hide your insecurities, “ What if he doesn’t like what he sees? He could have anyone and-”. 

Nat shut you up, “ Half the time I’m fighting I use my sex appeal to my advantage which means I know what lust looks like...and I’ve never seen someone lust after you the way Barnes does”. 

Instantly you blushed, “ Really? You’re not just lying?”. She shook her head, “ You’re in your own world so you don’t see it but he looks at you like you’re the only thing on this world…”. 

She continued, “ He looks at you like he doesn’t know whether or not he wants to devour you or savor every last bite”. You felt your face getting redder by the minute. Releasing a breath you replied, “ Fuck Nat...I had no idea”. 

Leading you towards the matching sets of lingerie she laughed, “ That’s why it’s taken so long...I mean even Steve has commented on it..but he thought I wasn’t listening”. Absent mindedly you walked towards a black lace set. 

As you touched the fabric you asked, “ What did Steve say? I thought he didn’t like to meddle”. Steve was a confusing man, but he was your best friend. 

Natasha smirked, “ While talking to Sam he said,  **_If I have to listen to Bucky talk about how badly he wants (y/n) one more time I think I’m gonna freeze myself..again_ ** ”. You laughed, but also felt the desire grow inside you. 

She casually spoke, “ Oh and you’re getting that set….it’s gonna make Bucky explode just looking at you”. The set was black lace, and included a thong and bra. It was much fancier than what you were used to, but you weren’t paying for it. 

After buying it Natasha took you to another store where you found the perfect dress. It was an off the shoulder navy blue dress that went out at your waist. It would show your off cleavage perfectly, but was still classy enough. 

From there you went back home and realized there was only two more hours until the event. When you walked back into the compound you passed Tony and Steve in the kitchen.

Tony was looking through something on his phone, “ I see you found what you were looking for, the stop at Victoria’s secret had to be my favorite”. You realized he was looking at his bills. 

You smiled, “ Well I figure it’s the price you’ll have to pay for always teasing me about him”. Steve laughed agreeing with your statement, Tony did do a lot of teasing. Tony shrugged his shoulders, “ Thank me later when you finally find out all the  **_fun_ ** a metal arm can give you”.

Your jaw dropped at his comment, but Nat and him and enjoyed it. Steve chimed in, “Tony I’m going to pretend I didn’t understand that…(y/n) please leave before I have to say ten hail marys”. 

Tony smirked, “ Come on Rogers, I can only imagine how pent up you are after 70 years frozen...that has to be a lot of-”. You clapped your hands, “ Tony I don’t want to see how you finish that sentence”.  

Nat added, “ God looks like Barnes and (y/n) aren’t the only ones with some pent up sexual tension”. That joked caused you and Nat to laugh, but the boys weren’t as amused. You both ran to your room laughing. 

You opened your door and Nat plopped down onto your bed. Smiling she said, “ How about you shower and then I’ll help you with hair and makeup?”. You nodded your head, and she left your room. 

When you got into the shower you took your time. You wanted to make sure every part of your skin was not only soft, but smelt heavenly. As the warm water hit your skin your mind drifted. 

You thought back to what Nat had told you earlier, **_Steve saying Bucky talked about how much he wanted you_ ** . Instantly you thought about how good it would feel to have Bucky kiss up and down your body, his lips stopping to suck wherever he wanted. 

How beautiful he probably sounded when he moaned….what he’d sound like moaning your name. Thinking about the comment Tony had made earlier you thought about Bucky’s arm. 

Part of you had always been turned on by his arm, you couldn’t explain it. Thinking about how the cold metal would feel against your skin made your core wet. 

You started to massage your conditioner into your hair, and even then your thoughts turned dirty. A moan escaped your lips thinking about how good it would feel to have Bucky pull on your hair. 

Finally you were done with your shower. Sitting there you saw Natasha waiting for you, along with Wanda. Nat just smirked, “Wonder what you were thinking about in there?”. 

You blushed, “ Uh nothing really..just nervous for tonight”. Wanda and Natasha just looked to each other with knowing smiles. Wanda added, “ You didn’t sound nervous from that moan…”. 

Blushing even more you asked, “ Come on guys, don’t start teasing me now too”. They just laughed, and dropped it.  They both already had their hair and makeup done, and were ready to help you. 

Looking at your phone you realized there was a little over an hour left until the event. Wanda smiled, “ Should I do hair while Natasha does makeup?”. You all agreed that would be the plan. 

Wanda decided that she would do loose curls for your hair, simple but sexy. She giggled, “ Can I tell you a secret?”. You nodded and he smile only grew. 

She began, “ I know it’s bad but I’ve been listening to Bucky’s thoughts every once and awhile and you should hear what he thinks about…”. 

Natasha was instantly sold, “ Don’t leave out any of the dirty details”. You felt your stomach drop, wondering what Bucky might think about. 

Wanda giggled, “ He thinks about you when he uh...pleasures himself…”. You gasped, and Nat just smiled. You felt yourself get a little turned on. Wanda continued, “ You know how you call him James?” 

You raised an eyebrow, “ Yeah but I’ve done that since we met...it is his name”. You loved using his real name when talking to him. Wanda shook her head, “ It’s drives him wild (y/n)”. 

You blushed, “ I called him it earlier…”. God did that mean you turned him on earlier? Nat laughed, “ Well looks like tonight is going to be eventful”. You could tell by her smile that Wanda wasn’t done. 

Finishing your hair she leaned against your vanity, to face you. She bit her lip, “ Want to know the most interesting part?”. You all too eagerly said yes, as did Natasha. 

Wanda smirked, “ Bucky’s even made Steve talk about you in that way..”. That wasn’t something you pictured ever happening. Surprised you asked, “ What has Steve said?”. 

Raising an eyebrow she explained, “ Well Bucky asked what Steve thought you would be like in bed and-”. You thought you’d fall right out of your seat, that wasn’t a conversation you pictured them having. 

Wanda mimicked Steve, “  **_Well Buck she pretends to be innocent but I know (y/n)’s the type that wants you to push her up against a wall and make her scream out your name for everyone to hear_ ** ”. 

You gasped, “ So much for not meddling! I never thought Steve would tell anyone that?”. Wanda just shrugged her shoulders, obviously not having an answer for it either. 

Nat brought her makeup over to your vanity, setting it all up. Turning around she asked, “What do mean tell anyone? Are you telling me you’ve talked about sex with Steve Rogers?”. 

Laughing you answered, “ He is my best friend….it doesn’t happen all the time but when it does we promise to act like it doesn’t”. Wanda and Natasha were both shocked, their image of Steve changing. 

Wanda giggled, “ So then what Steve said is true?”. By now Nat had started doing your makeup, already done with foundation and concealer. Smirking you said, “ I know I’m shy but even though we’re all so close there’s other sides to me”. 

Nat continued doing your makeup, “ I can see it.. **_always the quiet ones_ ** ”. That was a true quote, you seemed innocent but you weren’t. Wanda asked, “ Well then does that mean Bucky now knows that?”. 

You decided it was a good question, “ Maybe I should text Steve and ask then”. The girls didn’t say anything, and continued talking. Natasha was already halfway through your makeup.

You typed out, “  **_Steve fucking Rogers I have a bone to pick with you. Did you tell Bucky how I like things on the rougher side!?_ ** ”. Within a second you got a text back from Steve asking you to explain. 

Your second text read, “  **_Don’t play dumb, you know I mean someone being dominant with me! Hair pulling..dirty talk...come on Captain Idiot_ ** ”. Placing your phone back down you let Nat continue to do your makeup, now moving on to eyeshadow. 

Within a minute you got a text back, “  **_Hate to do this to you doll...but this ain’t Steve_ ** ”. Instantly you got butterflies in your stomach, the only person that would have Steve’s phone is Bucky. 

You got another text, “  **_It’s Buck...Steve let me borrow his phone to text you telling you I’ll be there to pick you up in 30_ ** ”. You wanted to die right then and there, your luck was completely off today. 

Before you could answer you got one last text, “  **_I want to feel bad doll but I don’t….this is all a turn on for me_ ** ”. You let out a squeal and Nat took the phone from you, reading everything out loud. 

Wanda gasped while Natasha just stood there with a smirk on her face, “ Shit Barnes really likes you”. You had no idea how to reply, there was about a thousand things you wanted to say...but you were too scared. 

Nat crossed her arms over her chest, “ Come on (y/n) there’s no way you can be nervous anymore!”. She did have a point, you knew now how Bucky felt about you. You should just go for it. 

Smirking you took the phone back, “ I have the perfect thing to say”. If Bucky wanted to tease you, you’d tease him right back. You replied with, “  **_Let’s see who’s all smug later tonight, James_ ** ”. 

Nat shook her head, “ God you’re a tease (y/n)! Ending it by calling him James...PERFECT”. From that moment Nat worked faster to finish your makeup, not wanting you to stress about being late. 

Fifteen minutes later she finished, and the end result was amazing. She gave you a gold eyeshadow look; fake eyelashes, winged liner, and all. For lipstick she gave you a deep red, making your lips pop. 

There was actual gold glitter on your lid, and you wanted to die of happiness. Once she finished she smiled, “ Well Wanda, looks like our work here is done”. They left your room five minutes later, leaving you to change.

You started by first putting on the set you bought from Victoria’s Secret, smiling when you say yourself in the mirror. Next you slipped into your blue dress, and finally your heels. You had to admit you looked damn good. 

About a minute later there was a knock on your door, and you got goosebumps. Opening it you realized it was Bucky, ready to pick you up. Before he even said anything, he looked you up and down while biting his lip. 

You blushed, “ Steve said blue was your favorite color”. Your voice snapped Bucky out of his daydream. He smirked, “ Anything on you is my favorite color Doll... **_damn_ ** ”. His comment made your smile only grow. 

He extended his hand, “ We have a party to attend, and about a hundred people to make jealous”. You took his hand as he lead you towards the elevator. As the doors of the elevator closed you asked, “ People to make jealous?”. 

Bucky pressed the penthouse button, “ I have the most beautiful date, everyone’s gonna wish they were with you”. It warmed your heart to know Bucky felt so honored to be with you. Smiling you said, “ You’re too kind James”. 

As the doors opened he let out a groan, “ God doll you’re gonna be the end of me”. You laughed as he once again took your hand. Together you walked to the penthouse level of Stark Towers. 

There were hundreds of people there, all doing their own things. You would’ve felt nervous but you had Bucky by your side. As you walked into the event together, tons of people turned their attention to you both. 

Bucky whispered into your ear, “ See doll?  **_All jealous_ ** ”. You smiled once again and you walked towards the bar but Bucky lead you towards the dance floor. Shaking your head you said, “ No James I can’t-”. 

He grinned, “ Nope doll you CAN and you will!”. Looking to your left you saw all your closest friends sitting at the bar, smiling seeing you and Bucky. Tony yelled to you both, “ This one’s for you Barnes”. 

Suddenly the music changed too, “ Dream a Little Dream of Me” by Ella Fitzgerald and Loius Armstrong. Bucky pulled you to the center of the dance floor, but before he did he yelled back thank you. 

**_Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"_ **

**_Birds singing in the sycamore trees, Dream a little dream of me_ **

Steve laughed turning to Tony, “ How’d you know this was his favorite dancing song?”. Steve could remember going out dancing and watching Bucky dancing to this song a hundred times. Tony just smirked, “ I’m all knowing Rogers”. 

Bucky took your hand in his, and pressed his body against yours. His knee was in between your legs, your bodies insanely close. He sang the words softly into your ear, and you felt yourself getting even more turned on. 

**_Say nighty-night and kiss me, Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_ **

**_While I'm alone and blue as can be_ **

Your bodies swayed together slowly to the beat, and nothing else mattered in the world. His other hand rested on the small of your back, guiding you further. You rested your head against his chest, and it all felt so right. 

**_Stars fading but I linger on dear, Still craving your kiss_ **

**_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, Just saying this_ **

You couldn’t see it, but Bucky was smiling just as big. This was the first time things had made so much sense in a long time. He remembered dancing to this song a hundred times, but it never feeling like this. 

You brought your head up to hold his gaze, looking deeply into his eyes. He spun you out, only to pull you right back in. Bucky finally had you, and he wanted to keep you close. You felt butterflies while dancing with him. 

**_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_ **

**_But in your dreams whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me_ **

Bucky spun you around, but when he pulled you back this time he dipped you. His face was inches from yours as he looked down at you. Instinctively you brought your hand to cup his cheek. 

His smile only grew as he held your gaze. You both were completely lost in the moment, unaware the entire room was watching you. Bucky leaned down even more, and finally placed his lips on yours. 

As the kiss continued you ran a hand through his hair, causing him to groan. Finally he brought you back up right, both of your hands pressed against his chest. He bit his lip, “ Fuck princess you’re perfect”. 

The entire room cheered for you both, loving such an adorable moment. Smiling you asked, “ Why don’t we go enjoy ourselves somewhere else?”. Bucky’s eyes gleamed at the idea, wanting you all to himself. 

Hand and hand you raced out of the room. Ignoring all the cheers and hollering from your closest friends. Your moment was ruined when there was already some random man in the elevator. 

Bucky rested against the back wall, and pulled you to rest against him, your back to him. After telling the man what floor he turned his attention to you. 

He wrapped his hands around your waist and whispered in your ear, “  **_God doll I wish I could pin you up against this wall and take you right now_ ** ”. You were taken off guard and let out a squeal. 

Bucky just laughed, loving the effect he had on you. He started to kiss down your neck, not caring that someone else was in the elevator with you. Softly you said, “  **_James please_ ** ”. You felt him moan against your skin. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, meaning you were on your floor. Bucky lead you towards his room as fast as he could. Not wanting to waste any more time. The second his door closed he picked you up. 

You wrapped your legs around him, “ Someone’s a little eager huh?”. He just laughed but threw you onto his bed. Bucky crawled towards you, “ When you look like that how could anyone want to wait?”. 

It was your turn to laugh, how did he always know how to make you smile? Bucky rested his back against his headboard, bringing you to straddle him. He kissed you again, sliding your dress up your thighs with his hands. 

You broke the kiss to help pull your dress over your head, wanting it off just as badly. Bucky smirked, “ Looks like I’m not the only eager one”. You rolled your eyes, but brought your lips back to his. 

Bucky’s eyes widened, “ Sweet jesus doll you look so fucking amazing”. You blushed, remembering what you were wearing. He turned your head towards him by placing a finger under your chin, “ Don’t tell me you’re still shy”. 

You bit your lip, “ I just didn’t think you’d ever think this way about me James”. He shook his head, how were you so perfect? Bucky placed his hands on your hips, “ You’re the most beautiful person I know (y/n)”. 

Your face was still red as he continued, “ I didn’t think anyone could ever make me feel alive again...but you do...you make being here so much easier”. You rested your hands on his now bare chest. 

Bucky paused for a moment, looking like he was summoning up courage. As he looked you deeply in the eyes he smiled, “ I love you (y/n)”. You thought you could die right then and there. 

You cupped his face in both hands, “ I love you so much James”. He crashed his lips into yours, preserving the moment. His hands ran up and down your body, exploring every inch he could. 

As the kiss continued you help Bucky slid out of the rest of his clothes, and he did the same to you. Smirking he said, “ You look damn good in this, but you’ll look even better out of it” as he took off your bra and panties. 

Your nipples hardened as the cold air hit them. He brought his mouth to your left breast, sucking and lightly nibbling your nipple. This caused you to moan loudly, “  **_James I need more_ ** ”. 

Bucky brought his hand to you massage your clit but you stopped him, and he looked up at you confused. Biting your lip you asked, “ Can you..uh..use your metal arm?”. His pupils darkened at your request as lust filled his eyes. 

He moaned out loud, “ I fucking love you (y/n)”. Using his metal arm Bucky began to massage slow circles around your clit. You bucked your hips forward, needing more from him. 

All too soon he took his hand away, and you groaned. Surprisingly Bucky brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked, licking your juices off of them. 

You watched him with your mouth wide open, insanely turned on. He just sat there smirking, “  **_You taste even better than I imagined_ ** ”. You pulled him closer to you, kissing him again. 

Bucky flipped you so you were now rested on your back. He took his hard member in one hand and pressed it against your slit teasing you. Looking down at you he asked, “ Tell me what you want princess”. 

Hooking an arm around his neck you said, “  **_Fuck me James, pleasee I need you inside of me_ ** ”. Bucky turned his head to the side and let out an animalistic moan. Bucking his hips forward he asked, “ Say my name again doll”. 

Looking him deeply in the eyes you repeated, “  **_James I need you_ ** ”. With that he entered himself inside of you, and you hooked a leg around his back. Feeling his huge cock fill you up made you instantly moan. 

Bucky was just as needy as you were, and he thrusted deeply and quickly inside of you. He started to kiss down your neck again, sucking on your sweet spots making you moan. All you could do was moan his name, which only drove him crazier and crazier. 

He shifted again so you were now on top of him riding him. Placing his hands on your hips he said, “  **_I needed to see you riding my cock doll_ ** ”. You started to bounce up and down as he bucked his hips up. 

With his grip on your hips he pushed you down onto him deeper, hitting your g-spot. You barely got out, “ I’m gonna cum Bucky”. This caused him to go even faster, thrusting deeper inside of you. 

Inbetween growls he got out, “  **_Cum for me babygirl, fucking cum for me_ ** ”. His words pushed you over the edge, sending you right into orgasm. 

Your orgasm shook throughout your entire body, like an earthquake. Every single nerve in your body felt like it was shaking. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over you, and all you could do was yell out his name. 

As you felt him twitch inside you, Bucky was feeling his own orgasm. For him it felt like a tsunami of pleasure washed over him. Each wave sending every nerve in his body into extreme pleasure. He yelled out your name, the only thing his brain could process.

Together you panted, riding out your orgasms. When you caught your breath you felt beside him, and he laughed. He turned on his side to face you, “ I could listen to you call me James every second of every day”. 

You turned on your side too, “ Well we do have some lost time to make up for…”. Bucky just smiled as he pulled you into his chest, wanting to hold onto you forever. He kissed your forehead, “ I love you (y/n),  **_always will_ ** ”. 


End file.
